A Show Of Love
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Sam takes care of the Abaddon problem and Deans not sure how to react.


**Disclaimer:** Not Mine

**A/N:** Thank you to JediSapphire for the beta.

**Summary**: Sam takes care of the Abaddon problem and Deans not sure how to react.

o0o

It was after midnight when Sam returned to the bunker. Entering he moved quietly down the stairs only to find Dean waiting for him arms folded. "Is there something you want to tell me Sammy?"

Sam knew it was time to tell Dean what he'd been up to.

o0o

"You did what?" Dean stared at his brother in disbelief.

"I took care of the Abaddon problem," Sam repeated.

"What exactly does taking care of the Abaddon problem mean?"

"That she's no longer a problem," Sam fumbled at explaining not expecting it to be this hard telling Dean.

"Again I ask what does that mean?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Crowley and I...,"

"Crowley?" Dean went from annoyed to pissed-off.

"Dean, I'm trying to explain."

"Well you're doing a crappy job of it Sam. Just start from the beginning and don't leave out anything," Dean ordered.

Sam, gave Dean a pass on his John impression, knowing what his brothers been through and that this was going to be a lot to take in.

"I started doing research on the blade and the Mark of Cain mythology after you killed Magnus. I knew it affected you somehow and I wanted to learn everything I could about it and what risks there were if you used it again, especially when you used it on Abaddon.

"And?" Dean interjected.

"And it wasn't enough information so I tracked down Cain."

"You found him?"

"Yes and we had a heart to heart about you and the blade and I learned enough to know I wasn't letting you anywhere near that blade again."

Dean resented being treated like a child by his baby brother. This was life out-of-order for him, but he couldn't help but feel warmed inside by Sam's protectiveness and the degree in which he cared.

"I contacted Crowley," Sam continued. "Since he wanted Abaddon gone more than anyone and we came up with a plan to disable her permanently."

"Like we did with Henry," Dean stated.

"Yes exactly and once Crowley located Abaddon, he and a few of his followers kept track of her until we found a good place to set the trap. It took some patience but it worked. Then Crowley took Abaddon's head and hid it in a place only he knew of and I did the same with her body."

"What about the blade?" Dean asked trying to be matter of fact, but Sam could hear the need in his brother's voice.

"I asked Castiel to take care of it and he did." It's now where no one, not even you and me can find it"

"Dean, I think with Abbadon taken care of and the blade gone, that the connection you have with it will weaken and disappear in time."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. It seemed like he was letting what he had heard sink in, unsure yet on how to react.

"So you did all of this behind my back and with Crowley to what save me?"

"Sound familiar?"

"It's not the same Sam. You were actually dying."

"And you could have died too Dean or been lost in darkness forever and I wasn't going to take that chance."

"So you let me keep searching for Abaddon day and night when you knew where she was?"

"Yes, that way you were distracted."

"And me not noticing you were even up to something and carrying out this plan was proof you were right."

"I never wanted to be right Dean, all I wanted was for you to be okay."

"You didn't trust me,"

"I trusted you Dean but not the power that blade had. You lied to me when I asked you to help me on a case. You told me you were close to finding Abaddon when you were in a bar drinking."

"Sammy," Dean, caught off guard by his brother's knowledge of this, spoke with regret. "I didn't mean to..."

"I'm not saying this to take a swipe at you Dean. I'm pointing out how using that blade affected you. You were distracted and not acting like yourself and I could see you were really struggling with something. I could only deduct at the time it was the blade after you killed Magnus and if it already had that strong effect on you it would only get worse and I had to do something."

"And since you don't see me as your brother you chose to cut me out of everything."

"No. Thats you choosing to see it that way," Sam took the emotional punch hard, the hurt written all over his face."

"How else can I see it Sammy?"

"That I was trying to save your life," Sam's breathing hitched as his eyes welled up. "That you are my big brother and I wasn't going to lose you, not when I could do something about it."

Sam was about to cry but he held on to his composure long enough to give Dean his bitch face and to say as he stormed out, "Screw you Dean!"

Dean in spite of feeling horrible about what he just said couldn't help the smile forming on his face. They were going to be okay. He and Sam needed to talk but everything his brother just said and did told him they would be fine as they contained the impassioned feelings only love could drive and his brother's bitchface and saying to go screw himself, that was vintage Sammy.

o0o

Dean quietly pushed the door already ajar open. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head softy crying into his hands.

Dean made his way around the bed and sat beside him. "Come here," he said gently pulling his brother into his arms.

"You're a jerk Dean," Sam said burying his face in his brother's shirt and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I know and you're a bitch," Dean pulled him closer not wanting to let go. Now having everything he ever needed in his arms.


End file.
